


Where You Belong

by IperOuranos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jesse McCree, Possessive Behavior, mentioned mpreg, mentioned underage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Jesse è un omega con una cotta grossa come una casa per il suo comandante e brutti ricordi del passato. Blackwatch è un posto pieno di avventure non richieste.





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sachiyo10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiyo10/gifts).



I proiettili volavano intorno a lui, riempiendo l'aria dell'odore acre della polvere da sparo. Tutti i suoi compagni stavano cercando di rispondere al fuoco, senza realmente riuscire a contenere l'ondata di forza pura che era il contingente d'assalto che li aveva attaccati.  
Jesse era seduto dietro un muro, la schiena ben appoggiata, il respiro pesante, le dita strette attorno all'impugnatura della propria pistola. Avrebbe voluto fare di più, o forse avrebbe voluto solo scappare. Ma il suo corpo era pesante, faceva fatica anche solo a far entrare l'aria nei polmoni. I suoi istinti da omega continuava a gridare direttamente dentro la sua testa, fastidiosi tanto quanto il rimbombare degli spari nell'aria.  
Jesse era solo un ragazzo, ma quella era la sua casa. Ridotta male, piena di problemi, spesso odiosa, ma che altro conosceva oltre a quello? Doveva combattere. Se non per loro, per se stesso. Non voleva finire dietro le sbarre, avrebbe preferito morire che passare tutta la vita chiuso dentro quattro pareti.  
Prese un sospiro, e ancora prima che tutta l'aria lasciasse i suoi polmoni, si alzò con un movimento veloce e si voltò, in modo da inquadrare nella propria visuale il campo di battaglia. Cominciò a sparare, mentre la sua mente calcolava velocemente le traiettorie necessarie. C'erano tante, troppe persone. Ma poteva almeno aiutare. Non si sarebbe lasciato catturare senza fargliela sudare. 

Si mosse velocemente tra le stanze, conosceva ormai ogni singolo anfratto di tutto quel palazzo e tutto quel quartiere. Deadlock l'aveva accolto quando era ancora un bambino, e da allora era passato molto tempo. Jesse era cambiato, cresciuto. Aveva imparato un paio di cosette sulla vita.  
Era un omega, un giovane omega parte di una gang criminale. Chiunque si sarebbe stupito a saperlo vivo dopo così tanti anni. Molto spesso gli omega non diventavano altro che carne da macello per il divertimento dei loro compagni. Ma Jesse aveva dimostrato di avere talento, un talento innato e incredibilmente utile. E non solo, aveva dimostrato di essere incredibilmente contento e pronto a imparare qualsiasi cosa.  
Per quel motivo, molti anni erano passati, e invece di diventare l'ennesimo giocattolo di un gruppo di Alpha dalla dubbia moralità, Jesse era diventato un membro della banda a pieno diritto. Mentre si muoveva e sparava da ogni luogo in cui riusciva a trovare un minimo di riparo, il ragazzo pensava a quante ne avesse passate. Certo, i ragazzi della gang l'avevano accolto come uno di loro, ma nessuno gli aveva mai fatto dimenticare il fatto di essere omega. Non che al giovane cowboy la cosa dispiacesse. La gang era composta quasi interamente di Alpha, e quando gli Alpha non avevano modo di sfogarsi a dovere diventavano irascibili e intrattabili. Inoltre, Jesse aveva scoperto abbastanza in fretta che aiutarli a scaricare la tensione non gli dispiaceva poi troppo. 

C'erano tanti ricordi piacevoli, della sua vita a Deadlock, ed era a quelli che si aggrappava mentre si nascondeva dietro un muro, mentre cercava di arginare l'avanzata di quelli che sembravano stramaledetti agenti di Overwatch. Era davvero impossibile che fossero riusciti a scappare, Jesse se ne rendeva conto, ma non voleva ancora mollare. Lasciò che i ricordi belli lo aiutassero a resistere, mentre scacciava con decisione tutte li litigate, tutte le parole dure, gli abusi, i calori passati ad essere deriso, la sensazione di essere un giocattolo per la maggior parte di loro. Non poteva pensarci ora. Doveva solo trovare un modo per scappare. Per essere ancora libero.

E riuscì a resistere a lungo. Contro ogni aspettativa, resistette molto più a lungo di tutti i suoi compagni di squadra. Riuscì a impedire che gli agenti capissero dov'era, e soprattutto riuscì a tenerli a distanza. In fondo, sapeva che da lontano nessuno aveva la sua mira infallibile. Era perfettamente consapevole del suo più grande talento, e se doveva usarlo fino all'ultima goccia per cercare di scappare, l'avrebbe fatto più che volentieri.  
Sapeva, in fondo, di non avere esattamente grandi possibilità (non ora che tutti i suoi compagni erano stati presi in custodia e si ritrovava da solo contro quella che sembrava una squadra infinita), ma almeno poteva dargli filo da torcere.  
Così continuò, caparbio fino all'ultimo, e decise che non avrebbe mollato per nessuna ragione al mondo. Anche se era solo un giovane omega. Anche se era solo un bel giocattolino, come tanti avevano pensato. Anche se tutti vedevano in lui solo un ragazzino a cui piace divertirsi con gli Alpha e giocare con la pistola. Avrebbe volentieri dimostrato tutti loro quanto poteva essere fastidioso e testardo il ragazzino.

***

Gabriel Reyes sospirò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. 

"Abbiamo finito? Finalmente?"

Chiese, mentre gli ultimi soldati rientravano, alcuni tranquilli altri tenendosi diverse parti del corpo per chiudere le ferite. Avevano avuto delle perdite, ma per fortuna non era stato nulla di troppo ingente. Nel suo cervello, la voce severa del comandante Morrison risuonò chiara.  
[Sono vita umane, Gabriel, non numeri e percentuali.]  
Sbuffò, concentrandosi sul resto delle cose che aveva da fare. Quell'operazione era durata già fin troppo. Doveva essere una semplice e veloce, un'oretta se andava bene. Prendere quei stupidi ragazzini e portarli in prigione, gettare via la chiave e dimenticare la loro esistenza.  
Ma non era andata così. Affatto.  
La missione era durata giorni, in cui avevano dovuto avanzare centimetro per centimetro tra le strade e i piccoli palazzi che erano di proprietà di Deadlock. Erano organizzati, doveva ammetterlo, e questo aveva rallentato molto le cose. Ma ciò che davvero aveva reso il tutto un incubo era stata la disperata e assolutamente inutile resistenza di un ragazzino, l'ultimo che avevano portato via dal campo. Doveva avere 17 anni al massimo, ma era stato la più grande spina nel fianco che Gabe aveva dovuto sopportare negli ultimi due anni.

Era stato portato nelle sale interrogatori quasi subito, e Gabe non aveva avuto molto tempo per guardarlo da vicino. Sapeva che era giovane, portava un ridicolo cappello, ed era omega. Poche, essenziali informazioni, che però al comandante di Blackwatch non bastavano. Se davvero qualcuno era riuscito a tenere in scacco il suo team così a lungo, doveva decisamente capirci qualcosa in più. E non gli bastavano i resoconti carini ed eleganti di Jack Morrison, voleva vedere faccia a faccia quel ragazzino e sapere come era possibile.  
Per quel motivo, quando l'altro comandante uscì dalla sala interrogatori, Gabe era lì, appoggiato al muro, le braccia conserte.  
Jack si fermò, voltandosi appena in modo da trovarsi di fronte a lui.

"Gabriel, perché da queste parti? Pensavo che gli interrogatori ti annoiassero."

"Di solito. Ma voglio parlare col ragazzino."

L'omega lo guardò attentamente, come a cercare di capire cosa stesse passando per la sua testa. Gabriel lo lasciò fare, silenziosamente sfidandolo a riuscirci. Dal sospiro che lasciò andare il comandante di Overwatch, azzardò l'ipotesi che non avesse avuto molto successo.

"Se vuoi, puoi farlo. Ma ricordati che questo caso è ufficialmente gestito da Overwatch, quindi non voglio avere problemi perché hai preso a pugni un minorenne."

L'altro sorrise appena, divertito dall'avvertimento. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di alzare le mani su un ragazzino, ma il fatto che Jack sentisse il bisogno di ricordarglielo era quantomeno ironico.

"Non farò nulla, promesso."

Disse solo, prima di alzare una mano in un silenzioso saluto e sollevarsi dal muro, dirigendosi a passo tranquillo verso la porta della sala interrogatori 3.

Entrò con passo deciso, e mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé si concesse un attimo per guardarsi attorno, osservando la stanza spoglia e non particolarmente grande, prima di far cadere il proprio sguardo sul ragazzino seduto al tavolo in centro alla stanza, le mani legate da un paio di manette e assicurate ad un anello che usciva dal piano del tavolo. Era... Piccolo. Minuto, longilineo, e dai lineamenti che lo facevano sembrare più giovane di quanto non fosse. Gabriel alzò un sopracciglio, prima di avvicinarsi a passo lento e lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia. Appoggiò i gomiti alle proprie ginocchia, e rimase lunghi minuti ad osservare il ragazzo, senza dire una parola. Quello era silenzioso, e rimase lunghi secondi a guardarlo con quello che Gabe registrò come una sfida silenziosa, ma non resistette a lungo. L'Alpha riusciva a sentire il nervosismo nel suo odore, e presto si trasferì direttamente ai suoi occhi, e alle sue mani, che cominciarono a stringere e rilasciare ripetutamente la catena. Alla fine non resistette più, e lasciò andare un lieve ringhio.

"Mi hanno già interrogato. Si può sapere cosa c'è ora?"

Gabe allargò un lievissimo sorriso soddisfatto. Bene, il ragazzo cominciava già a non sentirsi a proprio agio. Esattamente il tipo di impressione che voleva dare fin dall'inizio. Non si presentò, né si perse in inutili convenevoli.

"Hai tenuto i miei uomini bloccati. Per fin troppo tempo. Come?"

Chiese, una lieve nota accusatoria nella voce, che copriva appena quella che era invece sincera curiosità. Il ragazzino allargò un sorrisetto, sembrava soddisfatto di essere stato riconosciuto delle proprie capacità.

"Sono bravo con la pistola. E voi mi avete fatto giocare in casa. E poi, non per essere, ma i tuoi uomini sono abbastanza stupidi."

Gabriel strinse la mascella, irritato non tanto dalle parole del ragazzo, quanto dal modo in cui sembrava rifiutare totalmente l'autorità che Gabe aveva in quel momento su di lui. 

"Forse, ma tu eri uno soltanto. Loro un'intera squadra. Quello non si chiama solo essere bravi con la pistola. Ho visto quei tiri. Hai talento."

Un altro sorriso, questa volta un po' più ampio. Il ragazzino appoggiò meglio la schiena alla sedia, allontanandosi dal tavolo quanto le manette gli permettevano.

"Forse hai ragione. Ma che importa ora?"

Gabe provò a rifletterci. In effetti, cosa importava se quel ragazzino aveva una mira fuori dal normale? Era pur sempre un criminale. Ed era indisciplinato. E non ci si poteva fidare di lui in alcun modo.  
Però...  
Il comandante di Blackwatch rimase in silenzio lunghi secondi, calcolando le possibili strade che gli si erano aperte davanti. Quel ragazzino era bravo. Ma era anche l'equivalente su due gambe di un incubo per qualsiasi squadra operativa. Gabe poteva permettersi di sacrificare quel talento a causa del suo modo di fare? La risposta si stava già formando nella sua testa, senza che lui ci pensasse molto. Quando Gabriel Reyes vedeva un'opportunità, sapeva sempre come coglierla nel migliore dei modi. Anche quando gli altri pensavano non ne valesse la pena.  
I suoi pensieri virarono per un secondo, soffermandosi su quanto la cosa avrebbe irritato il comandante Morrison. Un motivo in più per agire, a suo avviso. 

"Importa, perché sono qui per offrirti una possibilità."

Gabe si alzò in piedi, e lo sguardo del ragazzo lo seguì lungo tutto il movimento, improvvisamente più attento.

"Io sono il comandante Gabriel Reyes, responsabile di Blackwatch, la sezione di operazioni sotto copertura di Overwatch. Blackwatch è un'organizzazione segreta, non registrata, libera di agire, che risponde solamente al comando diretta di Overwatch, e che si occupa di tutte le operazioni di cui la sezione principale non si può occupare a causa di... Disguidi legali."

Si fermò, lasciando il tempo al ragazzo di digerire tutte le informazioni. Quello sembrò pensarci su qualche secondo, prima di parlare.

"In pratica, fate il lavoro sporco di Overwacth?"

Gabriel allargò un piccolissimo sorriso. Indisciplinato, ma per niente stupido. Doveva ammetterlo. Si spostò superando a passi calcolati la scrivania, fino a ritrovarsi di fianco al ragazzino, ancora bloccato sulla sua sedia. Lo guardò da vicino, senza dire nulla per qualche secondo. 

"Le tue capacità potrebbero esserci utili. Scegli di venire con noi, e non dovrai andare in carcere per il resto della tua vita. Ma sappi che al primo richiamo ufficiale te ne torni dietro le sbarre ancora prima che tu possa dire 'Mi dispiace comandante non succederà più'."

Ancora una volta si fermò, lasciando che l'altro elaborasse la richiesta e prendesse atto di tutte le clausole possibili. Sembrava che il ragazzo gli stesse dietro facilmente, quindi poco dopo continuò il suo discorso.

"Vuoi venire con noi, o vuoi finire in prigione e non uscirne più?"

Chiese.  
Questa volta, il ragazzino sembrò doverci pensare di più. Gabriel leggeva il dubbio nei suoi occhi, ma sentiva anche la sorpresa e la timida speranza nel suo odore. Non poteva negare che la scelta fosse complessa, così gli lasciò il tempo di calcolare tutte le variabili. Anche stavolta, la risposta arrivò prima di quanto Gabriel si aspettasse.

"Ai tuoi ordini, Boss. Quando iniziamo?"

***

"Tu hai fatto... Cosa?!"

Jack lo guardò con un'aria a metà tra il sorpreso e il frustrato. Gabe non si lasciò intimidire (difficilmente succedeva), e scrollò appena le spalle.

"Quale sarebbe il problema? Se la cosa non funziona, lo rimetteremo semplicemente dietro le sbarre. Non ci perdiamo nulla."

L'omega sospirò di nuovo, cercando le parole giuste per spiegare quanto tutta quella storia fosse assolutamente sbagliata. Ma non era così facile. In qualche modo, Reyes aveva ragione. In qualche modo.

"... E se combina qualche casino? Sul campo? Potrebbero morirci i nostri, Gabriel."

Gabe allargò un lievissimo sorriso, quasi divertito dalle parole dell'altro. Come se non ci avesse pensato. 

"Pensi che lo manderò là fuori prima di... Anni? Assolutamente no. Lo manderò solo quando sarò sicuro di avere la sua completa lealtà. Il giorno in cui se glielo chiederò mi pulirà lo stivale con uno spazzolino senza chiedermi il perché allora sarà pronto per delle missioni vere e proprie."

Jack lasciò un altro sospiro, stringendosi tra le dita il ponte del naso. Gli si leggeva il dubbio e la stanchezza sul volto. Gabe lo trovava divertente, nonostante tutto. Non aveva niente contro l'altro, anzi, ma innervosirlo era uno dei suoi motivi di vita. Sentire il suo odore a metà tra l'irritato, il frustrato, e lo stanco, faceva parte dei momenti migliori della sua giornata.

"E va bene. Ma un solo errore, e dovrai pagarne tu le conseguenze. Questi sono affari tuoi, non ho intenzione di immischiarmi. Sono tue responsabilità."

Il comandante di Blackwatch allargò un sorrisetto, soddisfatto. Si avvicinò, e alzò una mano per scompigliare i capelli biondi dell'altro. In cambio ricevette lo sguardo di quella che sembrava una persona pronta a uccidere a mani nude.

"Vai da Ana e fatti fare una tisana, hm? Mi sembri stressato."

***

"Hey, Jesse? Hai capito quello che ti ho detto? Gabe?"

Genji schioccò le dita davanti al suo volto, riportandolo senza preavviso nel mondo reale. Jesse sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, per poi voltare la testa verso il compagno di squadra.

"Ah. Sì. Dicevi... Sì?"

L'altro lo guardò per qualche secondo, dandogli la possibilità di riprendersi e dimostrare di aver ascoltato almeno mezza parola di quello che aveva detto, ma Jesse non aveva assolutamente idea, e non poteva di certo inventarselo. Lo sguardo fisso del giapponese lo fece sospirare, il senso di colpa che lo colpiva in pieno.

"Okay, hai ragione, scusa, non ti stavo ascoltando. Mi ero un attimo... Perso. Scusa."

Genji lo guardò qualche secondo, alzando appena un sopracciglio, per poi sbuffare pesantemente.

"Certo, come no. Jesse, la devi smettere di perderti nel mondo dei sogni ogni volta che il comandante si allena."

Fece notare, indicando silenziosamente l'uomo che si stava allenando con uno degli ufficiali più anziani. Jesse si buttò sulla sua mano, per fargliela abbassare e nascondere prima che qualcuno potesse vederlo.

"Non è assolutamente vero! Ero solo perso nei miei pensieri. Sai, stavo pensando... Oggi sono due anni giusti che mi sono unito a Blackwatch. Dovremmo festeggiare, è un evento importante."

Genji sbuffò, per nulla impressionato.

"Oh sì, come no. L'anniversario di quando sei arrivato qui. Stavi sicuramente pensando a quello. Però sì, hai ragione, dovremmo festeggiare, potrei chiamare gli altri, chiediamo ad Overwatch quel barbecue che hanno usato per il Ringraziamento, e ci facciamo qualcosa. Che ne dici?"

Genji aspettò qualche secondo la risposta, prima di lasciare un verso irritato e scrollare di nuovo Jesse per una spalla. L'altro si riprese, per la seconda volta, spostando velocemente lo sguardo dal comandante. 

"... Sì. Colpa mia. Hai ragione. Okay, vada per barbecue."

Il giapponese incrociò appena le braccia, per poi alzarsi.

"Okay, vado ad organizzare, ma tu smettila di sognare ad occhi aperti a quel modo. E, tra le altre cose, comincia anche a pensarci. Sei totalmente perso ogni volta che vedi il comandante, forse dovresti accettarlo prima di fare figure molto imbarazzanti davanti a lui."

Jesse borbottò qualche parola a bassa voce, in propria difesa, ma non sembrava particolarmente convinto. Salutò con la mano l'amico, per poi tornare ad appoggiare la testa tra le mani, i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo.  
Erano davvero due anni, che faceva parte di Blackwatch? Sembravano passati al massimo un paio di mesi, da quando Gabe era entrato in quella stanza d'interrogatorio e gli aveva proposto un modo per cambiare la propria vita, un modo per tirarci fuori qualcosa di buono, come non aveva mai fatto prima.  
Due anni di addestramenti quotidiani, studio di piani strategici e di tutte le norme di Blackwatch, due anni di conoscenza di nuove persone che erano diventati la sua famiglia. Due anni, e nessuno l'aveva mai guardato storto perché era un omega. Ci avevano provato con lui, certo, e qualcuno era anche riuscito a farlo divertire un po', ma nessuno l'aveva fatto sentire un giocattolo come a Deadlock. Due anni, e una parte di lui poteva quasi osarsi a pensare che quello che la gang gli ripeteva su base giornaliera non fossero altro che menzogne.  
Ma...  
Il cowboy spostò nuovamente lo sguardo verso quello che era il suo comandante, mentre si allenava senza preoccuparsi di tutto ciò che lo circondava. Jesse sapeva di tutta la storia del super soldato e varie, ma era sempre una sorpresa vedere quanto sapeva essere veloce, forse, preciso.  
Era tutto merito suo, se oggi Jesse poteva dire di avere una vita. Merito suo se non era chiuso per sempre in una cella senza finestra. Il ragazzo si era detto tante volte che il calore che gli riempiva il petto ogni volta che il comandante gli rivolgeva la parola doveva per forza essere quella gratitudine che si faceva sentire, graffiando il suo petto nel tentativo di uscire. Si era detto tante volte che il calore che cavalcava il suo sangue e gli scaldava tutto il corpo doveva essere l'enorme rispetto che provava per lui.  
Eppure, Genji non aveva tutti i torti. Non poteva continuare a perdersi nel suo mondo ogni volta che guardava il comandante allenarsi in quel modo così...  
Prese un respiro. Anche pensarlo era difficile, come se ammetterlo bruciasse il suo orgoglio.  
...Sexy. Ecco cos'era il comandante. Una delle cose più sexy che Jesse avesse mai visto. Era uno dei migliori Alpha che il ragazzo avesse mai conosciuto, era forte e sicuro di sé ma allo stesso tempo la sua autorità non era imposta, ma ispirata. I suoi uomini lo seguivano e avevano paura di lui, ma la loro lealtà era reale. La verità era che Jesse non poteva smettere di pensare a cosa potessero fare quelle mani forti, quel corpo così allenato, più alto e grosso del suo. E quella dannata voce. Jesse sarebbe saltato dentro un vulcano senza pensarci due volte se il comandante gliel'avesse ordinato, con quella dannata voce. Solo immaginare cosa avrebbero potuto far---

"McCree. Tutto bene?"

Jesse quasi cadde dalla sedia per il salto, sentendo quella suddetta voce chiamarlo. Oh, no. Si era perso di nuovo nelle sue cose. Non poteva continuare così.

"... Sì boss. Tutto bene boss. Stavo solo riposando. Ma ora devo andare, Genji mi aspetta, avevamo da... Fare..."

Il comandante lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, perplesso, ma non fece ulteriori domande. Prese la maglietta nera che aveva lasciato da parte, indossandola con un movimento unico (Jesse dovette sforzarsi per non strozzarsi con la propria saliva solo a quello).

"Va bene. Domani abbiamo da fare, ricordatelo. Dobbiamo organizzare la tua prima missione. Sarai con me, quindi sappi che guarderò da vicino ogni tuo passo."

Disse, prima di girarsi e tornare ai suoi allenamenti. Jesse sospirò, prima di alzarsi e uscire velocemente dalla stanza. Genji non aveva tutti i torti, era davvero parecchio nei guai per quella storia.

***

In qualche modo, Genji era davvero riuscito ad organizzare nel giro di una decina di ore il barbecue che aveva detto di voler organizzare. Non solo, era anche riuscito a coinvolgere i ragazzi di Overwatch con cui ogni tanto parlavano. Jesse non sapeva bene spiegarsi come avesse fatto, ma era contento. Una serata tutti insieme a festeggiare e dimenticarsi i ranghi e gli addestramenti era sempre ben gradita, e nonostante tutto era davvero un giorno importante per lui.  
Si presentò nel cortile interno della struttura, con un sorriso sulle labbra e il suo cappello ben calato sulla testa. 

"Oh, hey! Il festeggiato!"

Lo accolse, con sua sorpresa, Ana Amari, la seconda in comando di Jack Morrison. Jesse sorrise allegro, contento di vederla lì. Non parlavano tantissimo, ma a Jesse piaceva molto. Era gentile e molto posata, e le piaceva passare del tempo con Jesse, cosa che non si poteva esattamente dire di Morrison. Jesse si sentiva un poco intimorito, dal comandante di Overwatch.  
Decise di lasciar da parte i pensieri spiacevoli, e si inchinò un poco dopo essersi il cappello, in un elegante saluto alla donna e a tutti gli altri commensali. Ana rise appena, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla e conducendolo con delicatezza verso il tavolo.

"Vieni, Genji ha insistito per farti mettere a capotavola."

Jesse sospirò appena, e poggiò la propria felpa sulla sedia. Non voleva sedersi subito, voleva prima parlare un po' con gli altri. Erano lì per lui, in fondo, ed era una cosa che gli scaldava il petto.

"Grazie per essere qui. Spero che Genji non vi abbia disturbato troppo."

Ana rise appena, e scosse la testa.

"Non preoccuparti, ci fa piacere. E poi è un evento importante. Sei con noi già da due anni. Sembra ieri quando sei arrivato."

Il ragazzo sorrise, annuendo. Era bello sentirsi così accettato da tutte le persone intorno a lui. Rimase un po' a chiacchierare con la donna, prima di passare a fare un saluto a tutti quanti quelli che avevano deciso di presentarsi.  
Per ultimo arrivò da Genji, che stava maneggiando con sospettosa abilità il barbecue. Il giapponese si voltò verso di lui, e si sporse per dargli una leggera pacca sulla spalla. Si muoveva sempre con gesti lentie quasi calcolati, come se avesse paura di fare male a chiunque. Jesse ogni tanto si chiedeva come doveva essere vivere con tutti quegli innesti tecnologici addosso. Non era sicuro di volerlo sapere, però.

"Allora, che te ne pare? Sono stato bravo, hm? E non hai ancora visto il pezzo grosso."

Jesse inclinò appena la testa di lato, perplesso.

"Che cosa intendi?"

L'altro si avvicinò meglio, in modo da poter abbassare la voce e parlare ad un tono che avrebbe potuto sentire solo il giovane.

"Lo vedrai. E mi ringrazierai, ne sono certo. Oh, guarda, sono già qui."

Si allontanò da lui prima che Jesse potesse rispondergli in qualsiasi modo, e si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi agitando la mano, come per farsi vedere da qualcuno. Jesse seguì il suo sguardo, nel tentativo di capire cosa esattamente stesse facendo.  
Quando vide chi stava attirando verso di loro, per poco non si strozzò con la propria stessa saliva. Il comandante Reyes stava camminando a passo tranquillo per raggiungere il gruppo di persone, seguito poco dietro dal comandante Morrison. Jesse si voltò di scatto verso Genji, affilando lo sguardo.

"Sei pazzo?! Cosa stavi pensando esattamente? Finirò per fare qualche figura di merda sicuramente se---"

Genji si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, e gli diede un'altra pacca sulla spalla.

"Ma come, in fondo tu non hai nessun problema con il comandante Reyes, no? Sono sicuro che a lui faccia piacere essere qui."

Gli fece l'occhiolino, prima di tornare al barbecue senza che Jesse potesse rispondere. Il cowboy sbuffò frustrato, prima di sforzarsi nel tentativo di indossare il suo sorriso migliore ed andare ad accogliere i due comandanti.

"Comandante Reyes, comandante Morrison. Che bello avervi qui... Ehm... Sì, venite ad accomodarvi prego, sì..."

Balbettò, nel tentativo di sembrare il più calmo e composto possibile. Fallendo miseramente. Gabe sembrava guardarlo con un sorrisetto divertito, mentre il comandante di Overwatch scuoteva appena la testa, con una morbida aria sconsolata. Jesse deglutì, cercando di ignorarli, e si voltò per guardare il tavolo, in cerca dei posti liberi.  
Che ovviamente, ovviamente dovevano essere i due alla sinistra di Jesse. Ovviamente. Dannato Genji. E come se la sua sfortuna non fosse già stata abbastanza, ovviamente Reyes scelse di sedersi al posto più vicino a lui, lasciando quello al proprio fianco al comandante Morrison. Ana si era già accomodata di fronte a Jack, mentre il posto alla destra di Jesse sembrava destinato a Genji, a vedere la sua felpa poggiata sullo schienale.  
Jesse non sapeva esattamente cosa dire, circondato da tre dei pezzi grossi dell'organizzazione, ma per fortuna poco dopo Genji arrivò a salvarlo armato di una teglia che conteneva costine e salsiccia, tutto pronto per essere mangiato.

"Ecco qua, l'ultima teglia. Gli altri stanno già mangiando, quindi buon appetito!"

Disse solamente, allegro, per poi sedersi velocemente di fianco a Jesse. Il ragazzo si buttò sul cibo, ben contento di avere una giustificazione per il non dover parlare. Per sua fortuna, sia Genji che Ana erano persone parecchio abituate a parlare, e riempirono facilmente il vuoto lasciato dalla solitamente infinita eloquenza del cowboy. Ogni tanto sentiva il comandante Reyes voltarsi e guardarlo, come a studiarlo, forse insospettito dal suo comportamento, ma Jesse si rifiutava testardamente di incrociare il suo sguardo, troppo concentrato sul piatto davanti a sé e sul suo piano di non fare stupide brutte figure proprio alla sua festa e proprio pochi giorni prima della sua prima missione sul campo.

Passarono almeno due ore, prima che qualcuno avesse anche solo il coraggio di alzarsi dal tavolo. Il primo a prendere l'iniziativa fu, come spesso capitava in ogni cosa, il comandante Reyes. Si alzò in piedi senza dire nulla, e limitandosi a richiamare l'attenzione della tavolata battendo le mani un paio di volte. Ovviamente tutti smisero immediatamente di parlare, voltandosi verso l'altro per guardarlo. Nessuno osava di certo ignorare un richiamo proveniente direttamente da Gabriel Reyes, anche in quella situazione informale.  
Il comandante passò lentamente lo sguardo su tutta la tavolata, prima di parlare.

"Scusate l'interruzione, mi sembrava il caso di fare un augurio ufficiale al nostro ultimo arrivato."

Jesse ci mise un attimo a processare. Si riferiva a lui? Era lui?  
[Certo che sei tu, idiota. La festa è tua.]  
Alzò subito lo sguardo per osservarlo, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi. Il più grande riprese a parlare poco dopo.

"Come sapete non sono tanto per i discorsi, ma questa è un'occasione speciale. Non solo sono due anni che McCree è dei nostri, ma avrà anche la sua missione sul campo tra pochi giorni. Quindi... Mi interessava solamente dire che sono fiero di te, ragazzino. Sei arrivato da noi che eri un ladruncolo senza grandi prospettive, ma hai dimostrato di valere molto di più."

Gabriel alzò il bicchiere, proponendo un brindisi in onore del ragazzo, e Jesse dovette deglutire parecchie volte per trattenere le lacrime che stavano per riempirgli gli occhi. Alzò il bicchiere e bevve lentamente, nascondendo il volto dietro di esso, mentre cercava di prendere diversi respiri. Tutto si aspettava dalla serata, tranne di sentire Gabriel Reyes dirgli che era fiero di lui. Non sapeva neanche come reagire, non sapeva neanche come prenderla. C'erano poche cose al mondo che lo rendessero più felice di sentirsi lodare dal comandante, ma quella era la cosa più bella ed importante che gli avesse mai detto. Era stato lui a credere in Jesse, a vedere il suo potenziale. Ed ora sembrava fiero di ciò che Jesse era diventato. Il ragazzo non avrebbe davvero potuto chiedere di più, a quella serata.

"Grazie, boss."

Riuscì a dire, alla fine, scacciando tutti gli altri pensieri. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere altre mille cose, ma non aveva idea di come poterle formulare. Così si limitò ad un sorriso sincero, che il comandante ricambiò a sua volta con un piccolo sorriso ed un cenno della testa, mentre si risedeva.

***

Con tutti i preparativi da fare, il giorno della missione arrivò prima del previsto. Jesse non ebbe neanche il tempo di sentirsi impaziente, si ritrovò sull'aereo che li avrebbe portati sul posto ancora prima di potersene accorgere.  
Il comandante era in piedi, la tenuta da battaglia già indossata, e si teneva ad una delle sbarre metalliche attaccate al soffitto per non perdere l'equilibrio.

"Bene. Sapete tutti cosa fare, giusto? Ricordatevi, siamo qui per estrarre il nostro obiettivo, portarlo al sicuro e lasciarlo nella sala interrogatori di Overwatch. Per nessun motivo gli deve essere fatto del male. Sarà anche uno stronzo, ma ci serve intero per potergli spremere tutte le informazioni che ha. La squadra A si occuperà di tenere sotto controllo il perimetro, le squadre B e C si occuperanno rispettivamente del primo e del secondo piano. Io, Philips e McCree raggiungeremo il piano interrato, dove secondo le nostre informazioni si trova l'obiettivo. Ci saranno delle guardie, molte. Ma si tratta di un gruppo di persone poco organizzate che pensano di fare la voce grossa con un'arma in mano, quindi mi aspetto che voi siate in grado di neutralizzarlo in modo veloce e pulito. Tutto chiaro?"

Tutti i soldati annuirono, rispondendo con voce sicura al loro comandante. Jesse si sistemò meglio sul sedile, e chiuse appena gli occhi, ripassando nella propria mente tutti i passaggi. Non doveva fare altro che uscire, tenere la propria pistola in mano, e seguire il comandante. Non sarebbe stato difficile, doveva solo fare le cose al meglio e sperare che il comandante gli desse la sua approvazione.

Il viaggio non durò molto, poche ore e si trovarono sul posto. Jesse sistemò la propria divisa, controllando che il giubbotto antiproiettile fosse ben chiuso, e saltò giù mettendosi immediatamente alle spalle del comandante Reyes. Gabriel si fermò un attimo per coordinare la partenza di tutte le squadre, per poi avviarsi verso l'interno, facendo segno a Jesse e l'altro soldato di seguirli. Il ragazzo si mosse velocemente e agilmente, seguendo da vicino il suo superiore. L'interno del palazzo era custodito da diverse guardie, ma il comandante aveva ragione a trattarli come dei novellini. Le squadre adibite ad ogni piano diedero velocemente i loro messaggi, dichiarando l'edificio in sicurezza. Jesse vide Reyes fare una lieve smorfia, mentre si avviava verso la porta d'ingresso. 

"Tutto bene, Boss?"

Reyes scosse appena la testa, ma continuò a camminare, superando la hall d'ingresso dell'edificio, che sembrava essere precedentemente stato un agglomerato di uffici. 

"Saranno anche pivelli, ma così è fin troppo facile. State all'erta, entrambi."

Disse solamente, e Jesse strinse istintivamente la mano sulla propria pistola. Continuarono ad avanzare, a passo lento, fino a raggiungere le scale di servizio che portavano al piano interrato. La discesa fu tranquilla, fin troppo.  
Una volta arrivati si ritrovarono a girare alcuni corridoi, battendo ogni stanza alla ricerca di quella centrale. Trovarono un po' di resistenza, ma l'eliminarono facilmente. Philips sorrise, mentre avanzavano verso l'ultimo corridoio rimasto.

"Oggi sembra di essere in vacanza, hm?"

Il comandante rispose con un piccolo verso poco convinto, e appoggiò le spalle contro il muro di fianco ad una delle ultime porte. Come le altre volte, Jesse si portò all'altro lato della porta, lasciando che Philips, equipaggiato con le migliori armi da sfondamento di Blackwatch, si occupasse di farli entrare.  
La porta venne giù dopo un singolo colpo dell'ariete portatile che si portava a spalla il soldato, ma prima che Gabriel e Jesse potessero muoversi alle sue spalle per dargli fuoco di copertura, un colpo di fucile ad energia prese in pieno Philips, facendolo cadere a terra, il volto bruciato dal collo in su. Jesse rimase paralizzato, e prima che potesse reagire si ritrovò spinto in avanti dal comandante Reyes, che aveva attraversato la porta piazzandosi contro Jesse, schiacciandolo contro il muro.

"Fermo. Zitto."

Gli disse solo, e lui obbedì. Dopo pochi secondi, il peso del corpo dell'altro l'abbandonò, mentre Reyes entrava all'interno della stanza. Jesse riuscì a convincersi, superando l paura, ed impugnò meglio la pistola. Si sporse verso l'entrata della porta, e la alzò, cominciando a sparare alla cieca nel tentativo di dare una buona copertura al suo superiore.  
Pochi secondi, in cui Jesse non riuscì a capire esattamente cosa stava succedendo, e la stanza cadde nuovamente nel silenzio. Jesse si mosse lentamente ed entrò, camminando con attenzione, la pistola pronta davanti a sé. Quasi non se ne accorse, quando Gabe si avvicinò e lo prese per il bavero, sbattendolo contro il muro più vicino.

"Ti avevo detto di stare fermo."

Ringhiò. Jesse cercò di aprire la bocca, spiegargli che non poteva stare a nascondersi dietro un muro mentre lui rischiava la vita, ma il comandante non gli diede il tempo di fare nulla. Alzò una mano e la poggiò sulla bocca del ragazzo, impedendogli di parlare. Jesse rimase in silenzio, cercando di captare ciò che aveva fatto alzare la guardia al suo comandante, ma riuscì a sentirlo dopo alcuni secondi. Dei passi sembravano avvicinarsi. Tanti passi. E Reyes non aveva dato il permesso ai loro compagni di muoversi dalle loro posizioni.  
Jesse rimase fermo, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, mentre il comandante si muoveva veloce e silenzioso verso la porta. Prese senza cerimonie quello che era il corpo senza vita di Philips (Jesse dovette girare la testa, non era ancora pronto a guardarlo), lo nascose all'interno della stanza, e chiuse lentamente la porta. Si spostò poi nuovamente vicino a Jesse, facendogli segno di sedersi sul pavimento. Il ragazzo obbedì, seguito poco dopo dal comandante. Rimase seduto a terra, attento ad ogni movimento che arrivava da fuori. 

"McCree. Jesse. Calmati."

Jesse alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso dalle sue parole. Vide i suoi occhi guardarlo con attenzione, con aria quasi preoccupata. Voleva chiedergli cosa ci fosse che non andava, ma se ne accorse poco dopo. Abbassò lo sguardo, e vide le proprie mani tremare, il sudore che le bagnava rendendo la sua presa sulla propria arma scivolosa. Jesse non sapeva quando aveva cominciato a tremare e sudare, ma il suo corpo sembrava non volergli rispondere, troppo impegnato a gestire le ondate di paura che solo ora si accorgeva che lo stavano investendo.  
Il ragazzo deglutì più volte, nel tentativo di calmarsi, e senza pensarci allungò una mano nella direzione del comandante, stringendo la sua divisa all'altezza della spalla. Non solo il suo corpo, ma anche il suo istinto di omega si lamentava e lo faceva sentire debole e tremante, e sentire la presenza forte e sicura dell'Alpha di cui Jesse si fidava di più al mondo sotto le propria dita lo aiutava, era come una grossa roccia a cui aggrapparsi. Passò qualche secondo, e Jesse si sentì trascinato di lato, le mani forti e sicure del mondante che gli prendevano il viso, circondandolo ed obbligandolo a spostare lo sguardo fino ad incontrare il proprio. Jesse deglutì, strinse la presa della mano, e concentrò la propria attenzione sull'uomo davanti a lui, che copriva la sua visuale con le mani in modo che tutto ciò che Jesse riusciva a registrare era il suo viso calmo e sicuro.

"Jesse. Guarda me. Pensa a me. Sono qui. Ho bisogno che ti calmi, niño."

La mente di Jesse era offuscata, le parole arrivavano alle sue orecchie lontane ed ovattate, ma la voce del comandante era comunque forte e sicura. Aveva bisogno di lui. Gabriel aveva bisogno di lui e lui si stava comportando come un codardo. Non poteva accettarlo, non poteva fare quella figura proprio davanti a lui.  
Deglutì più volte, e cercò di prendere respiri profondi, seguendo i movimenti lenti del corpo del comandante. Il suo odore era forte, pieno di sicurezza, ma si trascinava dietro note di preoccupazione. Jesse alzò anche la seconda mano e si strinse meglio a lui, cercando lentamente di riemergere, artigliando quella coltre che lo allontanava dal mondo esterno e cercando di strapparla con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.  
Alla fine, Jesse sentì la nebbia diradarsi, il respiro tornare lentamente normale, e la sua vista mettere a fuoco l'uomo davanti a lui. Reyes lo guardava con attenzione, con malcelata preoccupazione negli occhi. Jesse annuì debolmente, come a cercare di rassicurarlo.

"Ci sono. Scusa, boss."

L'altro prese un sospiro che parte del cervello di Jesse registrò come un sospiro di sollievo, e scosse piano la testa. 

"Va tutto bene. Ma ora dobbiamo decidere cosa fare. Gli uomini sono ancora là fuori, per qualche ragione non ci hanno visto ma stanno scandagliando tutto il piano. Ho mandato un messaggio al mezzo di comando, ma ho esplicitamente detto loro di non entrare senza sapere cosa li aspetta. Stanno scannerizzando la zona, probabilmente, quindi ci vorrà un po'. 30 minuti, se i miei calcoli sono giusti."

Jesse non aveva alcun dubbio, riguardo ai calcoli del suo comandante. Annuì delicatamente, trovando piano piano la forza di lasciar andare le sue braccia.

"Possiamo spostare quel mobile e bloccare la porta."

Propose, indicando un mobile basso a lato della stanza. Reyes scosse un poco la testa.

"Faremmo troppo rumore, probabilmente. Rimaniamo semplicemente fermi, e se sentiamo qualcuno avvicinarsi ci spostiamo vicino alla porta e cerchiamo di eliminarlo prima che possa avvisare gli altri."

Jesse annuì alle parole sussurrate dell'altro, e rimase seduto. Era difficile stare fermo, però. Attendere come animali in gabbia lo metteva a disagio, lo irritava e lo innervosiva. Gli sembrava di tornare ai tempi di Deadlock, quando durante il raid di Blackwatch aveva quasi dato la vita pur di non finire in carcere. Odiava sentirsi bloccato.  
Il comandante voltò di nuovo la testa verso di lui, probabilmente attirato dal movimento continuo e nervoso delle sue gambe. Non disse nulla, ma sospirò e si spostò appena, in modo che il proprio braccio arrivasse a sfiorare quello del ragazzo. Jesse fu silenziosamente grato di quel gesto, il calore e l'odore di un Alpha sicuro e tranquillo accanto a lui lo aiutavano nel tentativo di calmarsi.

"Hey, Jesse. Allora, come ti sono parsi questi due anni con noi?"

Chiese Reyes, evidentemente nel tentativo di farlo distrarre. Jesse sospirò appena, e accennò un sorriso.

"Devo ammetterlo boss, meglio di quanto pensassi. Ci stavo pensando l'altro giorno, dopo la festa. Sai, ho passato molti anni con Deadlock, e pensavo che tutti fossero come loro. Voi invece non lo siete."

Il comandante inclinò appena la testa, con aria pensierosa.

"Cosa intendi con 'come loro'?"

Chiese, sempre a bassa voce. Jesse sorrise appena, e scrollò la testa. Non aveva mai parlato con nessuno dei suoi anni a Deadlock, non era proprio il suo argomento preferito. Ma era il comandante, a lui poteva dire qualsiasi cosa. 

"Beh... Non erano proprio le persone più gentili del mondo. E poi io ero un omega, quindi sai, le gang hanno una specie di codice in questi casi. Gli omega sono buoni per divertirsi e per fare da palo, e poco altro. Io ero bravo anche a sparare, ma questo non cancellava le altre due."

Jesse avvertì un movimento sottile, i muscoli del corpo del comandante che si tendevano sotto la pelle, e il suo odore che cambiava in modo quasi impercettibile. Non si sarebbe notato nulla ad occhio nudo, ma il ragazzo sentì comunque un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

"Niente di che, sia chiaro. Insomma, anche a me piace divertirmi. Quindi eravamo tutti contenti."

Si affrettò ad aggiungere, come se si sentisse in dovere di giustificarsi, o di giustificare i suoi vecchi compagni. La cosa non sembrò calmare particolarmente il comandante. Quando parlò però, la sua voce era posata e sicura come sempre.

"Spero che ti abbiano trattato bene, almeno."

Jesse sorrise un poco, ed annuì appena alle sue parole.

"Beh, sì. Quasi sempre, insomma. Voglio dire, sai come sono fatti gli Alpha, no? Quando si prendono bene non guardano più nulla e fanno stronzate."

Lo sguardo perplesso e un poco irritato del comandante gli suggerì che no, non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo. Jesse si schiarì la gola, nel tentativo di allontanare il momento di imbarazzo.

"Quello che intendevo è... Insomma... Il punto è che molti... Molti Alpha, ecco... Quando sono vicini ad un omega in calore perdono la testa, e spesso i ragazzi del gruppo tendevano a diventare degli stronzi."

Riuscì a finire alla fine, sospirando un po' mentre cercava di uscire da quella situazione. Il comandante non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio per un po', prima di tornare a guardare davanti a sé.

 

"Evidentemente non hanno idea di come si faccia ad essere un buon Alpha."

Commentò semplicemente, per poi rimanere nuovamente in silenzio. Jesse ci pensò su qualche secondo, per poi annuire appena, indeciso.

"Forse. Potrebbe essere."

Reyes rimase in silenzio ancora un po', prima di voltare la testa verso di lui.

"Quindi. Che ti hanno fatto?"

Jesse, sinceramente, non si aspettava la domanda. Non che non fosse in linea con quello che stavano dicendo, ma davvero, non si aspettava che il comandante si interessasse abbastanza alla sua storia da chiedergli dei dettagli. Ne era totalmente sicuro. Per quel motivo si era aperto, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto in silenzio. Non gli piaceva particolarmente parlare di quelle cose.

"Beh... Niente di che, davvero."

Cercò di sviare. Il comandante sembrò non bere mezza parola però, perché alzò un sopracciglio, e rimase in silenzio in attesa, come se non fosse per niente convinto.

"Sputa il rospo, McCree."

Disse solo, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Jesse non potè fare a meno di annuire e cominciare a parlare.

"Beh, te l'ho detto, niente di... Che. Insomma, ho avuto molti calori con loro, e a volte non erano particolarmente attenti. Uno di loro, il secondo in comando, era quello che faceva di più come gli pareva. Era un po' un coglione, ma non potevo dirgli granché, era il cocco del capo, capisci? Insomma, un giorno arriva e mi sente mentre sono in camera mia a sfogare il calore, ed entra dentro e semplicemente si... Diverte, ecco. Senza protezione. La sfiga ha fatto il resto, e io sono rimasto incinto. Ma non granché, davvero. Insomma, non ero in grado di portare avanti una gravidanza, ho abortito entro meno di un mese naturalmente, e tutto si è risolto."

Finì lui, scrollando appena le spalle. Aveva parlato guardando davanti a sé, senza prendere una sola pausa, nel tentativo di finire il più velocemente possibile. Non aveva guardato minimamente nella direzione del comandante, e non aveva notato nessuna reazione da parte sua. Per questo l'ondata di odore Alpha che lo avvolse quando l'altro gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle per tirarselo contro lo prese totalmente alla sprovvista. Jesse rimase bloccato qualche secondo, ma quell'odore forte, carico di preoccupazione, l'odore di un Alpha interessato a lui, quasi possessivo, lo fece rilassare molto in fretta. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare da quelle braccia forti, che bastavano a farlo sentire a casa, anche senza che Reyes dicesse nulla. La paura e la preoccupazione e il dolore riemerso con il racconto dei ricordi scivolarono velocemente via, come se fossero stati strappati lontano dal corpo di Jesse dai forti artigli del suo superiore. Il ragazzo cercò di lottare contro l'ondata di stanchezza che lo colpì in pieno, era come minimo poco professionale addormentarsi in quel momento, ma poi Gabriel alzò la mano libera e cominciò a carezzargli i capelli, e Jesse perse semplicemente ogni voglia di lottare, cadendo nel sonno senza quasi rendersene conto. 

 

***

Gabriel lasciò che il ragazzo si muovesse contro il proprio fianco, come aveva fatto parecchie volte da quando erano usciti dal palazzo. Per fortuna non era servita violenza, o almeno non la sua. Avrebbe potuto facilmente eliminare chiunque si fosse avvicinato alla porta, ma erano comunque due persone da sole contro non si sapeva bene quanti. 

L'intervento dei suoi uomini, ad ogni modo, era stato puntuale e brillante. Gabriel si segnò mentalmente di fare i complimenti a tutti. Per una volta, se lo meritavano. Avevano ripulito il piano facendo meno rumore possibile, e come ogni volta senza lasciare alcuna traccia. Era andata molto bene, per quanto quel piccolo intoppo avesse fatto durare fin troppo una missione che sarebbe dovuta essere molto più facile. Inoltre, evidentemente il loro obiettivo era stato spostato dall'edificio prima del loro arrivo, ergo avevano comunque fatto un buco nell'acqua. Quella, in particolare, era la cosa che lo irritava di più. Quella, e il ricordo di---

"Hmngh, comandante...? Dove siamo?"

McCree si mosse un po' contro il suo fianco, per poi alzare di scatto la testa dalla sua spalla, improvvisamente in posizione di combattimento. Gabe appoggiò subito una mano sulla sua spalla, cercando di farlo calmare.

"Cuccia, McCree. Siamo sul nostro jet, stiamo tornando alla base. I ragazzi ci hanno trovato e portato fuori facilmente. Tu sembravi parecchio stremato."

Vide il rossore colorare le guance del ragazzo, e si chiese cosa esattamente l'aveva provocato, ma decise di non chiedere. 

"Mi dispiace, comandante. Non c'era nulla di meno professionale che potessi fare. Non avrei mai dovuto addormentarmi, mi dispiace."

Normalmente, Gabe avrebbe decisamente concordato con lui. Eppure, c'era un nodo nel suo stomaco che gli impediva in ogni modo di sentirsi arrabbiato con il più giovane. Gabe sapeva di star facendo un'ingiustizia, ma non poteva fare altro.

"No, non dovresti preoccuparti. Può capitare, inoltre sei stato sottoposto a stress inutile durante la tua prima missione. Però, sappi che se succede un'altra volta dovrò prenderti a calci."

Il ragazzo raddrizzò la schiena, e annuì velocemente con la testa. 

"Sì, boss. Non succederà più, boss. Lo prometto."

Gabe annuì appena, per poi tornare a guardare davanti a sé. Rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, a pensare. Voleva parlare di quello che il ragazzo gli aveva detto, era una cosa molto più grave di quanto lui avesse detto, ed era necessario che ne parlassero, ma non poteva neanche buttarla lì senza motivo. Aveva capito che per il ragazzo era un argomento delicato. Ma rimaneva il fatto che non poteva fare finta di nulla. Era grave, ciò che gli aveva raccontato. Il solo pensiero faceva ribollire il sangue del comandante. Sperava davvero di non avere mai sotto mano quella persona, perché l'unica cosa a cui poteva pensare in quel momento erano tutti i diversi modi in cui avrebbe potuto ucciderlo con le proprie mani.

Jesse era tornato ad appoggiare la schiena alla parete dietro di sé, e poi si era alzato a chiedere aggiornamenti agli altri ragazzi. Gabe lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio muoversi tenendosi agli appositi appigli. Era giovane, era talentuoso, ed era sincero. Era uno dei suoi migliori soldati nonostante la sua giovane età e la sua esperienza, ma soprattutto era una persona buona, molto più di tanti loro. Ogni tanto il comandante si chiedeva se non sarebbe stato meglio ad Overwatch, a fare le cose come si doveva, ma non aveva mai pensato neanche per un secondo di lasciarlo passare al team ufficiale.

Se davvero qualcuno aveva avuto il coraggio di ferire a quel modo Jesse McCree, Gabe avrebbe fatto in modo che non succedesse di nuovo. Forse si trattava del fatto che fosse uno dei pochi omega della squadra, oltre ad essere quello più giovane, o forse si trattava del fatto che rimaneva il suo protetto, ma in ogni caso nulla gli avrebbe impedito di accertarsi in ogni singolo momento che niente succedesse al ragazzo, non ora che era sua responsabilità.

***

Nei giorni successivi, Jesse concentrò tutte le sue forze e tutta la sua attenzione nell'allenamento. Passava interi pomeriggi in palestra, con l'aiuto degli altri soldati, e poi passava la sera a leggere manuali e a studiare tutte le tattiche utili. Si era buttato in pieno nel lavoro, dopo essersi visto sbattere in faccia così brutalmente quanto ancora avesse bisogno di migliorare. Non era niente che potesse essere definito come un soldato di Blackwatch, non ora. Aveva lasciato il proprio comandante da solo, messo KO semplicemente da un po' di pressione psicologica e dalla vicinanza del maledetto, perfetto odore Alpha di Gabriel Reyes. 

"McCree."

... Quando si parla del diavolo. Jesse si voltò, solo per trovarsi il comandante più vicino di quanto si aspettasse. Raddrizzò appena la schiena, e alzò lo sguardo su di lui. 

"Sì, boss?"

"Smettila. Ti stai allenando da tre ore, il tuo corpo non reggerà se continui così. Non è cadendo a terra svenuto che imparerai ad essermi più utile in missione."

Jesse sapeva che il tono del comandante significava che quelle parole dovevano essere interpretate come dure e severe, ma per qualche motivo alle orecchie del ragazzo arrivarono più simili a malcelata preoccupazione. Si schiarì la voce, e scosse appena la testa.

"Posso continuare senza problemi, boss. Sto bene."

Jesse stava per continuare il proprio allenamento, ma il ringhio basso che sembrò uscire direttamente dalla gola del comandante lo fece gelare sul posto. Wow. Non sapeva se il suo improvviso bisogno di chiudersi in camera propria venisse dalla propria paura o dall'eccitazione.  
Jesse deglutì, per poi annuire velocemente. Okay, niente lamentele. Quello era abbastanza comprensibile.

"Va bene. Vado. Buona serata boss."

Gabriel annuì appena, mentre Jesse quasi correva diretto verso la propria stanza. Quella sì che era stata una bella esperienza. Era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe potuto usare quel singolo ringhio come materiale per i suoi... Momenti intimi almeno per il mese successivo.

***

Jesse doveva essere decisamente impazzito. Aveva completamente perso la testa, ne era sicuro.  
Non c'era assolutamente altro modo per spiegare il fatto che avesse cominciato, da qualche mese, a credere che il comandante Reyes... Fosse preoccupato per lui.  
Era assolutamente impossibile. Non c'era assolutamente alcun tipo di spiegazione logica per il suo pensiero. Eppure, come doveva spiegarsi gli ultimi mesi? Il comandante era diventato sempre più... Attento e protettivo, con lui. Si lamentava se Jesse si allenava troppo o non mangiava abbastanza, gli urlava dietro se osava uscire in cortile senza essere coperto, guardava male tutti quelli che anche solo pensavano di prendersela con il ragazzo.  
Non era una cosa così evidente, al prossimo. Anche Jesse ci aveva messo quasi un mese a notare la differenza. Ma quei piccoli gesti, quelle preoccupazioni malcelate, quelle mezze parole, i richiami continui a prendersi cura di sé... Era tutto decisamente strano.

"Beh, ma scusa, non è esattamente quello che vuoi?"

Gli aveva chiesto Genji, quando Jesse aveva espresso i suoi dubbi. Jesse aveva borbottato, ma effettivamente non poteva negare. Ormai era decisamente troppo tardi per continuare a far finta che la sua storica ed enorme cotta per Reyes non esistesse, soprattutto con Genji. Quindi il cowboy si limitò a sospirare, e scrollare appena le spalle.

"Sai, non capisco. Insomma, mi fa piacere, ma che motivo dovrebbe avere Gabriel Reyes per perdere tempo a star dietro a me?"

"Jesse, tu sei un ottimo omega. Smettila di dire stronzate. E poi, perché semplicemente non ti godi il fatto che la persona a cui vai dietro voglia farti da mamma chioccia?" 

Genji non aveva tutti i torti, ma Jesse faceva fatica ad accettarlo. Ancora adesso, l'idea di essere un omega valido, l'idea di poter anche solo lontanamente essere riconosciuto in quanto tale da un Alpha come Reyes era per lui quasi inconcepibile. Ancora una volta sospirò, spostando lo sguardo per non incrociare quello dell'amico.

"Forse hai ragione. Non lo so. Ad ogni modo, non ho di certo intenzione di chiederglielo. Quindi, problema risolto."

Genji non sembrava contento della risposta, ma non pressò troppo. In fin dei conti, a Jesse andava bene così. Il comandante faceva come voleva, e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di affrontarlo sull'argomento. Quello status quo gli andava più che bene. Cosa mai poteva andare male?

***

Jesse deglutì pesantemente. Il suo sguardo era fisso sullo schermo di sorveglianza che inquadrava il loro obiettivo, senza che lui riuscisse a dire nulla. Il suo mondo si era ristretto così tanto intorno a quell'inquadratura che riusciva a percepire a malapena la voce del comandante che parlava dietro di lui. 

"Hai capito, McCree? McCree?"

Si riprese di colpo, quando sentì Gabriel chiamarlo. Lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio alzato e le braccia incrociate. Jesse deglutì pesantemente.

"Scusa, boss, non ho capito cosa... Cosa hai detto. L'ultima frase."

"Jesse, se non riesci a starmi dietro ti lascio in panchina, sai che non ho intenzione di rischiare la squadra per un solo membro."

La sua voce era dura e severa, ma Jesse riusciva a sentire la preoccupazione che la incrinava. Scosse appena la testa, e lo guardò con decisione.

"Sto bene. Era solo un momento. Ma sto bene. Quindi dobbiamo riportarlo dentro, giusto?"

"Esattamente. Non è un problema per te, il fatto che sia un tuo vecchio amico, vero?"

Jesse scosse velocemente la testa. Deadlock non contava più nulla per lui, non aveva alcun problema a sbattere nuovamente in cella uno dei suoi ex membri che era fuggito. Il problema era, semplicemente, che suddetto membro era quello stronzo di Johnson, il secondo in comando che si divertiva a pigliarlo per il culo quasi tutti i giorni, tutto il giorno. E colui che aveva passato più notti con lui, chiamandolo animaletto e giocattolo, e fregandosene totalmente di averlo lasciato incinto quando era solo un ragazzino.  
Jesse strinse la mascella. Non avrebbe lasciato che quello stronzo si prendesse altro da lui. Sarebbe stato forte e professionale come doveva essere e non avrebbe dato nessuna soddisfazione all'altro.

"No, boss. Sto bene. Anzi, mi farebbe piacere portarlo dentro. Possiamo andare."

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto, sapeva che il comandante aveva cominciato a comportarsi in quel modo così protettivo con lui dopo che gli aveva parlato della sua storia e che probabilmente se avesse scoperto qualcosa gli avrebbe fatto un culo grosso come l'intera base, ma non ci riusciva. Era più forte di lui. Così semplicemente finì di indossare la sua divisa e mise la pistola nella fondina al proprio fianco, per poi camminare dietro il comandante. 

"Bene, gli altri chiuderanno il perimetro, noi andiamo dentro. Attento e concentrato, McCree."

Jesse annuì. Erano passati qualcosa come 6 mesi dalla sua prima missione, e aveva già avuto altri incarichi sul campo, ma non al fianco del comandante. Doveva ancora rifarsi di quella volta, e ora aveva la possibilità di farlo. Deglutì e si concentrò, muovendosi dietro l'Alpha.

Non ci volle molto a rintracciare e mettere spalle al muro il tipo. Johnson poteva anche saperci fare con le armi, ma era troppo stupido per pensare di poter davvero riuscire a sorprendere una persona come il comandante.  
Quando si trovarono ad averlo di fronte, Jesse alzò prontamente la pistola, mentre il comandante si identificava e minacciava nel migliore dei modi il fuggitivo. Il tipo sbattè con le spalle contro il muro, guardandoli entrambi con attenzione, nervoso ma non per forza spaventato. Quanto se la tirava.

"E cosa pensate di farmi se dovessi fuggire, hm? Io non ci torno in quella cella."

Reyes sorrise, in un modo che fece rabbrividire l'omega di fianco a lui.

"Oh, credimi, quando avrò finito con te mi pregherai di portartici. Ora butta a terra quella pistola prima che ti faccia saltare un ginocchio."

Gli occhi dell'uomo continuavano a spostarsi velocemente, nel tentativo di trovare un modo per scampare a quella situazione, ma erano in un vecchio magazzino vuoto e non c'era esattamente molto che potesse fare. Alla fine, il suo sguardo si puntò insistentemente su Jesse. Il ragazzo deglutì, e irrigidì le spalle. Stava davvero per provare a fare leva su di lui? Quello sarebbe stato divertente.

"Jesse. Hey, puppy, perché non aiuto il tuo vecchio amico, hm?"

Jesse roteò appena gli occhi. Almeno avrebbe potuto sforzarsi un po' di più. Era davvero banale.

"Ti direi che è un bel tentativo, ma non lo è affatto. Ora fai come dice il comandante."

Il tipo ringhiò, l'odore acre della sua rabbia fece arricciare appena il naso all'unico omega nella stanza.

"Con tutto quello che ho fatto per te piccoletto, neanche un minimo di ringraziamento? L'ho sempre detto che non sei buono ad altro se non farti riempire di sperma e ringraziare i tuoi padroncini. Non sei neanche in grado di badare ai tuoi stessi cuccioli."

Passò un secondo, in cui Jesse non ebbe neanche il tempo di processare gli avvenimenti. Le parole dell'uomo l'avevano colpito in pieno stomaco, spiacevoli e viscide come lui era sempre stato, ma ciò che lo fece paralizzare fu il ringhio basso che provenne da di fianco a lui.  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di parlare, che il comandante era scattato in avanti, le mani grosse strette immediatamente attorno al collo dell'uomo. Era troppo veloce, e troppo forte, perché l'altro potesse anche solo avere la possibilità di fare qualcosa. L'aveva disarmato quasi subito, l'addestramento militare nettamente superiore alle nozioni da strada del fuggitivo. 

"Allora sei tu lo stronzo."

Jesse era rimasto immobilizzato, ma quelle parole fecero scattare qualcosa in lui, e il suo cervello decise di tornare a connettere. Sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a trovare la voce per parlare.

"Comandante. Boss. Non fargli del male, sai che non poss---"

"Zitto, McCree."

Jesse sentì ogni parola morirgli in gola, a quel comando. La voce del comandante, pesante e bassa e Alpha l'aveva fatto tremare così forte da impedirgli di continuare. Jesse rimase impietrito, cercando di capire cosa fare, ma l'odore di Gabriel aveva improvvisamente riempito quasi l'intera stanza, forte e carico di minacce.  
Il comandante emise un altro ringhio basso, facendo cadere a terra senza grande difficoltà l'altro Alpha, e chinandosi su di lui, un ginocchio sul suo petto in modo da tenerlo fermo. L'uomo annaspava sotto di lui, la cassa toracica premuta che gli impediva di respirare decentemente. Jesse avrebbe voluto parlare ancora, tentare di fermare Gabriel, perché sentiva la sua rabbia così forte da opprimere l'aria intorno a lui, e aveva sinceramente paura che l'Alpha facesse qualcosa di stupido.  
Jesse non aveva mai visto il comandante perdere la calma, ma era anche vero che non l'aveva mai visto arrabbiato come in quel momento. I suoi occhi erano fissi sull'uomo sotto di lui, le mani strette intorno alla sua gola per non farlo muovere. Gabriel alzò un bracciò e lasciò cadere un pugno sul volto dell'uomo, che lasciò andare un verso strozzato all'impatto. Il comandante alzò di nuovo il pugno per poi farlo cadere un'altra, e ancora, e Jesse perse il conto prima di trovare il coraggio per muoversi.  
Si obbligò ad avvicinarsi, le gambe pesanti e il corpo debole, e cercò disperatamente di piegarsi sul comandante allungando le braccia per avvolgerle intorno alle sue, nel tentativo di fermarlo.

"Gabe. Gabe, non puoi ucciderlo, fermati!"

Jesse non vide arrivare il colpo. Troppo concentrato a tenerlo fermo, non si aspettava che l'uomo quasi istintivamente ruotasse il busto e allungasse le mani, premendole sul suo petto e spingendolo via con una forza che fece cadere Jesse a terra. Non se ne rese conto, non fece in tempo a stringere meglio la presa per tenersi, perché la velocità e la forza con cui il comandante l'aveva spinto era troppa per uno come lui. Per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto, Jesse ebbe davvero, sinceramente paura di Gabriel Reyes.  
Colpì il pavimento e lasciò andare un piccolo lamento, ma quando alzò la testa gli sembrò di trovarsi davanti ad un fermo immagine. Johnson, mezzo svenuto, era rimasto fermo a terra, mentre il comandante era fermo immobile, gli occhi puntati su Jesse, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. L'omega non sapeva dire cosa l'avesse fermato a quel modo, ma ne era grato.  
Eppure, c'era ancora qualcosa che non andava bene. Gabriel lo stava guardando, quasi fissando, e ancora Jesse non riusciva a capire perché. Passarono lunghi secondi, prima che il comandante si alzasse e girasse senza tante cerimonie l'uomo che prima era sotto di lui, ammanettandolo e alzandolo di peso per andare fuori.

"Andiamo."

Disse solo, e Jesse si alzò subito in piedi, senza farselo dire due volte. 

***

Non ne poteva più. Aveva aspettato, pazientato, cercato di capire, ma ora era davvero troppo. Jesse poteva essere un ragazzino, poteva essere impaziente, forse stupido, ma non aveva intenzione di continuare così.  
Dopo essere tornati dalla missione di recupero di Johnson, il comandante Reyes era stato particolarmente silenzioso. Non solo, nei giorni successivi aveva letteralmente evitato ogni possibile contatto con Jesse, e la cosa stava mandando al manicomio il più giovane.  
Quale diavolo era il problema, ora? Perché prima il comandante faceva tutto il protettivo e carino con lui, e ora gli rivolgeva a malapena la parola? Jesse era stato paziente, soprattutto per paura di una possibile reazione negativa dell'altro, ma dopo due settimane non ne poteva più. 

"Senti, dovresti parlargli. Insomma, va bene tutto, ma ora sta facendo lo stronzo, e non mi pare il caso che tu ti faccia mettere i piedi in testa."

Aveva commentato Genji, quando Jesse gli aveva esposto i suoi dubbi. E questa volta, incredibilmente, Jesse aveva dovuto dargli ragione. Non poteva continuare così, non poteva stare in quel limbo di autocommiserazione, o il suo cervello avrebbe continuato a trovare mille motivi per cui tutta quella situazione doveva essere colpa sua, di qualcosa che aveva detto, di qualcosa che aveva fatto, o semplicemente di quello che in qualche modo era. E Jesse aveva bisogno di tutto tranne che di pensieri autodistruttivi, in quel momento.  
Così, aveva raccolto ogni briciola di coraggio in corpo (e per sicurezza si era aiutato con qualche drink), e aveva attraversato a falcate i corridoi della base, fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta dell'ufficio di Reyes. Bussò un paio di volte, prima di sentire la voce ovattata del comandante che lo invitava ad entrare.  
Lui varcò la soglia, e nel momento in cui Gabriel alzò la testa a guardarlo, Jesse vide distintamente le sue spalle irrigidirsi. Deglutì pesantemente, e decise di andare subito al punto. O avrebbe perso ogni parvenza di coraggio.

"Prima cominci a trattarmi come se fossi mia madre. Dopo mi ignori. Ti ho fatto qualcosa di male, boss?"

Chiese, diretto e conciso. Vide un'ombra passare nello sguardo del comandante ma non seppe identificare a cosa era dovuta. Decise di rimanere in silenzio, attendendo la risposta. Ma l'altro non parlò per lunghi secondi, come se stesse valutando attentamente cosa dire.

"... Non ho mai pensato di essere tua madre."

Disse, mentre lentamente si alzava dal suo posto e superava la scrivania, appoggiandosi poi al bordo. Così, c'era solo aria e distanza a separare i due. Jesse si sentì appena a disagio, ma non voleva mollare.

"Ah no? Quindi spiegami... Controllare che mangiassi o dormissi abbastanza, controllare che non prendessi freddo, che stessi bene... Come dovrei chiamarlo, quello? Se non sei mia madre cosa sei, il mio Alpha?"

Jesse non registrò quello che aveva detto. Nel momento stesso in cui le parole lasciavano al sua bocca, si stava già maledicendo per il suo dannato vizio di parlare senza pensare. Si aspettava che il comandante si arrabbiasse, lo buttasse fuori, o gli facesse una ramanzina infinita sul perché anche solo fare quella battuta era una delle cose meno professionali che avesse mai fatto.  
Invece, non arrivò nulla. Gabe lo stava ancora guardando con attenzione, appoggiato al suo posto, le braccia conserte. Jesse avrebbe voluto interpretare in qualche modo la sua espressione, ma era impossibile. Accidenti all'addestramento anti interrogatorio. Non sapeva cosa dire, né aveva effettivamente qualcosa da aggiungere, così si fece forza e alzò il mento, sorreggendo lo sguardo dell'Alpha senza dire nulla. L'altro rimase in silenzio ancora per quella che a Jesse parve un'eternità, prima di alzarsi dal suo posto e avvicinarsi con passo lento. Si fermò solo quando si trovò a meno di un metro da Jesse, lo sguardo ancora fisso nel suo. Jesse dovette deglutire di nuovo. No, non è questo il momento di un'erezione. Cerca di rimanere serio.

"E la cosa non ti spaventa?"

Jesse inclinò la testa di lato, sorpreso dalla domanda. Cosa diavolo voleva dire?

"... Come, scusa?"

Un solo passo, e Gabe arrivò a torreggiare su di lui, quasi schiacciandolo contro la porta cui era appoggiato. La sua mano si poggiò ad essa, subito di fianco alla testa del più giovane. Jesse sentì tutto il corpo irrigidirsi, ma non poteva mollare. Non ora che stava arrivando da qualche parte.  
Gabriel inclinò la testa, fino a far sfiorare il suo naso contro l'orecchio di Jesse, toccandolo appena. Un altro tremito passò lungo la schiena del ragazzo. 

"Dovresti capire quali sono gli Alpha a cui devi stare lontano. Ascolta il tuo istinto."

Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto fargli notare che se avesse dovuto seguire il suo istinto avrebbe già avuto entrambe le gambe allacciate ai suoi fianchi, ma era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse quello che il comandante intendeva. Deglutì ancora, nel tentativo di trovare la forza di parlare con fermezza, ma era difficile. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rispondere, dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa inventarsi. Come poteva rispondere a quello? Tutto ciò che il suo istinti gli stava dicendo è che voleva essere sbattuto contro quel muro il più forte possibile dal suo comandante.

"Cosa intendi?"

Riuscì solo a chiedere, guardandolo con attenzione, cercando ancora di capire cosa stava pensando. L'altro rimase fermo, le labbra a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, il naso che sfiorava appena la sua pelle.

"Non fare l'idiota con me, McCree. So che hai paura di me. Ho sentito il tuo odore l'altro giorno."

Jesse dovette pensarci qualche secondo, ma alla fine un lampo lo colpì in pieno. Ma certo. Il giorno della missione. In quel momento, per quel secondo, Jesse aveva avuto davvero paura dell'uomo davanti a lui. Davvero il comandante se l'era legata al dito? Okay, quello non aveva il minimo senso. Era tempo che Jesse decidesse di fare le cose a modo suo. Deglutì pesantemente, raccolse il coraggio a piene mani, e si aggrappò con decisione alla sua felpa, per poi tirarlo verso di sé, fino a sentire il suo corpo premere contro il proprio. Un solo respiro lasciò le labbra del comandante, che poco dopo ringhiò appena al suo orecchio. Jesse lo prese come un incoraggiamento.

"Hai sentito il mio odore l'unica volta in cui ho avuto paura, ma non hai sentito tutte le volte che volevo solo aprire le gambe per te?"

Un sibilo, e Jesse vide tutta la sua vita passargli davanti agli occhi. Bene, doveva essersi giocato tutta la sua intera vita con quelle poche parole. Ne era certo. Almeno era stata una vita emozionante.  
rimase in attesa di un qualsiasi gesto, una qualsiasi parola, o anche solo della porta che si apriva dietro di lui per buttarlo fuori.  
Ma non sentì nulla. Vedeva solo il più grande guardarlo da vicino, le mani appoggiate alla porta, gli occhi scuri che sembravano piantati in quelli di Jesse. Il ragazzo non si era mai sentito così nudo come in quel momento.  
Provò davvero ad aspettare in silenzio, ma l'aria si faceva pesante e il comandante ancora non parlava, e Jesse stava perdendo totalmente ogni tipo di sanità mentale in attesa di un qualsiasi cosa.

"Sai, quando ti dicono certe cose di solito si risponde."

Il comandante sembrò riprendersi in quell'esatto momento. Sbattè gli occhi una volta, strinse le labbra, e senza alcun preavviso si avvicinò baciandolo con forza. Jesse sentì le sua labbra catturare le proprie, e tutto quello che poté fare fu arrendersi a quella lotta che aveva perso in partenza. Un mugolio sfuggì alle sue labbra, mentre si aggrappava con entrambe le mani alle spalle dell'Alpha, e ricambiava il suo bacio, aprendo immediatamente le labbra per lasciargli tutto lo spazio di cui l'altro aveva bisogno. Era violento e scoordinato, e Jesse non riusciva ad immaginare qualcosa di più bello al mondo. L'odore Alpha del suo comandante lo circondava, carico di un qualcosa che lo faceva sciogliere e inibiva ogni sua possibile funzione cerebrale.  
Il comandante si allontanò appena solo quando entrambi cominciarono ad aver serio bisogno di ossigeno, e Jesse lasciò un piccolo lamento, ancora insoddisfatto. Gabriel ringhiò appena, a bassa voce, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, una mano che si spostava per sistemarsi tra i capelli di Jesse, stringendoli tra le dita abbastanza da tirarli appena. Il ragazzo era abbastanza sicuro di essere finito direttamente in paradiso.

"Mio."

Quando l'omega pensava di aver avuto tutto ciò che dalla vita poteva sperare, ecco che Gabriel Reyes tornava a smontarlo. Una sola parola, e le gambe di Jesse rischiarono di abbandonarlo, tanto che dovette aggrapparsi alle spalle dell'altro per sorreggersi.

"Era questo il tuo problema, boss? Pensavo lo sapessi, sono tuo da quando mi hai portato via da quello schifo di sala interrogatori."

Jesse sentì le mani del comandante sistemarsi sotto le sue cosce, sollevandolo da terra con un solo, veloce gesto, mentre le sue labbra catturavano di nuovo quelle dell'omega. Il ragazzo gli lasciò di nuovo tutto l'accesso di cui aveva bisogno, senza riuscire a cancellare il sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia.  
Oh, non vedeva l'ora di vedere la faccia di Genji quando gliel'avrebbe raccontato.


End file.
